Beautiful Blush
by rain.soaked.hello
Summary: Bella and Edward just returned from Volterra. What will Edward do to assure Bella that he is hers, always and forever? RATED M for explicit content and some language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been listening to a song recently and have really wanted to write something based around it. It fits so perfectly to the whole Twilight saga. I highly recommend listening to it. I have a link to it on my page. This is also my first real attempt writing like this, so I'm hoping it's not too horrible.**

**Blush – Ben Lee **

**Cmon cmon cmon tell me your name**

**I think we spent a past life together**

**So good to see you again**

**Anytime I feel the rush**

**I might say something to make you blush**

**When all the way is not enough**

**Some might say my love will make you blush**

**I don't I don't I don't want nothing back**

**I wanna love you like the sun loves you**

**I don't I don't I don't want nothing back**

**I wanna love you like the sun loves you**

**I bet you've never been loved like that**

…

**Cos always I'm not enough**

**Some might say my love will make you blush**

______

EPOV

Have you ever had one of those moments where you felt as if you were walking through a dream? I am there—mind and body. Bella lay wrapped in her worn quilt, breathing in silent whispers while I sit here in the rocking chair memorizing every detail about her I can.

The way her hair glints in the soft moonlight.

The way her scent fills the room, getting stronger with every passing hour.

The way she mutters about the rain and the sun.

The way a single tear gently slid down the contours of her cheek,

The way she sighed my name and turned over, holding herself tightly.

This was harder than anything I have ever faced. All I could do was sit and stare and wonder about the 'what nows'. I was eternally scared that Bella would wake up and realize she didn't want me. It would be rightfully so after the hell I put her through. I did not deserve her. She deserved much better than me.

Yet she was here, in her room, never once asking me leave. She let me hold her as she fell asleep, singing her lullaby soft and sure. She let me bury my nose in her hair and inhale her intoxicating scent. She let me stay. We were both here.

I could only begin to put together what happened after I left—piecing together the little bit that Alice had seen. Yet, more difficultly, I understand now Jacob's role over those months. The mutt made no attempts to hide his memories and thoughts as he sat outside Charlie's house. Quite the contrary, he literally screamed them at me. Every word, every image, reverberated in my mind. But Jacob was the least of my worries right now.

My only care was the beautiful human girl lying upon the bed in front of me. She looked so fragile and still so unbelievably broken. That day in the forest was the darkest day I have faced yet in my existence. She had crumbled before me and I wouldn't allow myself to reach out to her thinking it was for the best. Oh how wrong I had been. She broke and it was all my doing. Yet, through everything, she saved me. I couldn't allow myself to help her, but Bella reached out to me when I needed her the most.

I didn't deserve her, not in the least. Yet, I would stay without question or thought otherwise as long as she would want me.

The air was cool in the room. Bella had pulled the covers tightly around her some hours before. She pulled against them several times as she slept, while little bits of conversation escaped her lips. I only wish I knew what she had been dreaming of.

The quilt moved as Bella's small body stirred underneath. Slowly she rose up onto her elbows, running a hand through her soft curls. Her eyes seemed far away and sad at first and I was having difficulty placing the emotion written in her features. She stared off into a corner of her room while her eyes became brighter and wider as she focused in on me. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"This is…this is too good…I'm dreaming." Her face fell as she spoke.

A brief chuckle escaped from me. "Bella, you're not dreaming."

"Haha. You'd like me to think that. You're just sitting there all crooked smiles and looking perfect and beautiful. And I'm going to wake up any moment and become face to face to serious depression after this…"

Her brow furrowed in disgust as she analyzed her thoughts.

"I'm real. I'm here. You honestly aren't dreaming."

I stood slowly from the chair, trying to not startle Bella further. Crossing the room in a few short steps I paused next to her bed. I reached out gently and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

With that, her eyes grew as she reached up and grasped my hand that still lingered next to her face. Maybe touching my cold, granite skin would clear the fog of her sleepy mind. Looking into her face, I sensed recognition.

"Edward!" she gasped rather loudly. "I'm really not dreaming? You? Volterra? The sun?"

"No, you're not dreaming and yes, that all happened. You have a fanatical imagination, but I don't even think you could have made all of this up." I laughed and Bella's sweet laughter chimed in after mine.

However, her face fell once more as her eyes dropped down to her hands. "You're going to leave again."

This wasn't a question. Bella was stating it as if it was true. A thousand contradictions ran through my mind as I tried to find the right thing to say. I need to reassure her that leaving her now would be like living without gravity. She was my anchor to this world.

I sat down in the empty space on the bed next to her. All I wanted was to reach out and hold her, but I was unsure if her mind would allow it. This was not the time to cause more problems. Instead, I reached my hand over and brushed the back of my finger over her warm cheeks.

"Love, what will it take to make you see that I'm not going anywhere? I'm too damn selfish. You're stuck with me."

Bella's eyes searched my face trying to find lies behind the truth I spoke. I wanted to shake her. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to do anything to make her see—to make her believe.

"Bella. Bella look at me." I commanded, taking her fragile face in my hands and gently stroking her cheek. "I cannot live without you. You must believe that. In all honesty, I think it's actually quite impossible for me to go on without you now."

At this point she was trembling beneath my touch. I leaned in and tried to brush away her tears, but they just fell harder and faster, creating hot streams down her flushed face. A soft whimper escaped her throat, raggedly breathing through the tears.

Rubbing my thumb in soothing circles over her delicate cheeks, I felt helpless. Bella needed to understand. I wanted her to understand.

"You are my life. Now and forever. I'm so sor…"

Her lips crashed into mine. It wasn't soft and it wasn't angry. It held every sense of urgency known to man. There was need and lust and love and energy. Our lips moved together. Never slowing. Only breaking long enough for Bella to catch her breath.

She tasted sweet. It was just as intoxicating as her scent. Bella was driving me crazy.

I have no clue how long we sat there, wrapped onto each other. Bella's hands were firmly locked behind my neck, pulling and tangling her long fingers within my hair. My hands rested on her hips, trying to slow her movements as she ground herself into my lap. It was pain and pleasure in one instance. My erection strained against my jeans, threatening to break through the barrier of the zipper.

_Calm down Edward. _

Bella broke the kiss to catch her breath. Her eyes were smoldering with need and love and wild abandonment.

"Edward," she whispered.

"Yes, Lov…"

Bella stopped me, placing two delicate fingers over my lips. My tongue darted out just to taste her sweet skin. A coy, but innocent smile spread over Bella's full lips. With that, her tiny hands moved to the buttons on my shirt, slowly undoing each one with purpose.

This is far beyond where I used to pull away, trying to obey the boundaries I had set. But I needed her. I needed Bella. And she needed me. I could tell in the urgency of her kiss and the need in her touch. Her hands trembled as she undid the last buttons and began to slide the shirt from my shoulders. Gently she began to trace the lines of my abdomen. A delicate kiss was placed upon my chest. I shivered from her warm touch.

Trembling even more, Bella's tiny hands reached for my belt.

My cool fingers wrapped around her wrists. Bella's hands froze with the belt buckle resting in her hands. I couldn't let her do that.

The hurt in her eyes was unfathomable. It nearly killed me.

"Don't…don't you want me?" Bella's small voice wavered as a new tear rolled down from her beautiful eyes.

"Love," I whispered as I kissed the back of her hands. "Don't be silly. Of course I want you. You are my life. Please believe that. But…but let me do this…right."

She managed a nod, tears still silently flowing.

With that, I gently grabbed her body, laying it back upon the bed. My hand skimmed the skin of her stomach under her shirt as I kissed the tip of her nose. Bella's body shuddered at my cool touch. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Plump lips. Rounded breasts. Flushed cheeks. Deep eyes.

As I watched, her eyelids fluttered shut and I pressed gossamer kisses to each trembling lid. She tasted sweet and yet salty from her tears. Running my nose along her jaw line, I took my time breathing her in.

Her taste. Her scent. Her touch. Everything about her was beginning to over power my senses. I was in control, but I was also reaching a blissful sensory overload. Using my nose, I traced every contour of her face and neck, stopping only briefly to gently kiss the area below her ear. That was Bella's undoing; I knew that well. Any last restraint she had was gone in that moment.

Her lips found mine once again—crashing and moving to an unheard rhythm. Lightly, I bit down on her lower lips and she moaned into my mouth, tightening her grip in my hair. Her body arched and pressed closer to me. I could feel her nipples pressed to my chest through the thin cotton shirt she wore. They were hard and felt so warm against my icy skin.

I pushed my hand under her shirt, skimming it across the soft skin of her stomach. My fingertips brushed the base of her full breasts and she moaned deeply but sweetly into my mouth. Bella's hands unlocked from my hair as she touched my exposed upper body. Hot trails were left on my skin as she lightly brushed her fingertips down my forearms. Without a warning, except the devious glint in eyes, Bella pulled her shirt off in one shift movement.

My erection twitched again, pressing harder against the denim. She was beautiful. I already knew that, but seeing her lying before me with nothing shielding her upper half from me was a sight to behold. She was beautiful and waiting for me. She really was all mine.

The tension behind the fabric of my pants increased ten-fold. So it came down to ruining a perfectly good pair of jeans playing by the rules or jumping head first into the moment. I may not be human, but at this moment, I was man fueled by hormones. I gave in. No other choice existed.

Leaning down, I place a gossamer kiss on Bella's collarbone. Her little body shuddered as expected. Her brown eyes grew wide as I rolled myself off the bed. She looked confused and hurt and curious all at the same time. All I could do was crookedly grin at her spread body awaiting me on the bed.

My pants were off in less than a second, being thankful for my inhuman speed at this moment in time. I was greeted by more approval from my lower half as my hard member had only the silky fabric of my boxers to contend with now. Returning my eyes back to the bed I made to stifle a chuckle. Bella was in the same position as just a moment before. Yet her eyes were wide and her jaw lax as she focused completely on my protruding erection. She looked so…innocent.

_Was I really about to take that innocence away? Could I handle that?_

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I knew I could handle it—if Bella wanted it. I would give her the world if only she'd allow me to. With that I crookedly smiled as I crawled back, straddling her knees. Bella's smile widened as her eyes hooded over, just peering at me through her glorious lashes. Beautiful. My beautiful Bella.

I began gently caressing her soft skin. I was going to do this right and give her all my love so she'd know I was hers—always and forever more. Her tiny body shivered under much touch as I traced invisible designs on her stomach. The more I touched and twirled my fingers the more Bella began breathing deeper and faster. Leaning down, carefully not resting my weight over her, I pressed my cheek towards her heart. It was beating erratically, matching Bella's ragged breathing.

I smiled into her chest, turning my head to brush my nose along her collarbone. I continued my exploration of her body, tracing my nose between her breasts, down to her belly button, across the waistband of her shorts, pausing every so often to breathe her in. One of Bella's tiny hands wrapped tightly into my hair as the other clenched the sheet. Her eyes were barely open, but they were transfixed on me. Love and need shone from them as used my teeth to tug lightly at the waistband of her shorts. A low moan escaped her throat as her grip in my hair tightened. She was enjoying this.

Laughing gently at her pleasure, I began to trace my nose back up her body. Back around her belly button. Back up between her rounded breasts. Back over her collarbones, pressing my lips into the hollow of her neck. Next, I wander up her neck and traced the delicate contours of her face again—her jaw line; her full lips; her high cheekbones; her nose; her crescent-shaped eyebrows; her temple; her ear.

Every inch of her face was covered by my cool touch. Slowly returning to her already parted lips, I blew a gentle gust of air over her face.

"Bella?" I gently spoke.

Her mouth opened and closed several times. "Huh…" She managed to mumble, with her eyes still closed.

"I love you."

As I spoke I blew another gentle gust over her. Her breathing increased again and a soft whimper escaped her lips. That sound—her sounds of mere pleasure—caused my erect member to twitch again. The heat of her body pressed so close to me was driving me crazy. But this wasn't about me right now. This was about Bella. I could wait—I would wait.

Gently, but with purpose, I kissed her awaiting lips. Her tongue darted out and her grip in my hair pulled me closer as she tried to deepen the kiss, but I pulled away. Her eyes lazily opened with confusion as to my sudden actions. In that moment she looked so beautiful and innocent—she looked so Bella. All I could do was crookedly smile at her, eagerly awaiting her reactions to my next ministrations.

I began running my nose along her jaw line, memorizing her every contour as I had all night so far. I traced down her neck and once again placed a cool kiss in the tantalizing hollow of her neck. Her body was humming under me. I could feel the current of her coursing blood and the increasing adrenaline, both of which were causing my erection to become impossibly harder.

Pleasure and pain. With Bella it was always pleasure and pain, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

My nose next ran between her breasts again, but veered left and traced the base of her rounded breast. I allowed myself to trace all around it—a painfully slow, delicate circle. Her breathing increased more, just as the humming of her body under me did. Her nipples were still erect and perfect and pink. I drug my nose over the peak, earning myself a deeper moan from Bella as her body slightly arched up to mine.

Another twitch from my lower half…

Instead of using my nose to trace, I now allowed my tongue to explore the warm flesh of her breast. I traced it around her nipple, listening to Bella moan and whimper, as she pulled harder on my hair. My hand moved up her body and palmed her neglected breast as I continued to explore the one in front of me. I squeezed, alternating between firm and gentle actions, and rolled her nipple between my fingers. Bella's body minutely arched into mine with each pass my hand made over her sensitive nipple.

Returning my immediate attention back to my prior engagements, I ran my tongue over her sensitive peak. Her body shuddered and gently arched again as she had been doing. Taking her between my teeth, I gently bit down on her nipple. Bella's body aggressively arched up into mine, suddenly putting immense pressure on my erection. I continued to nibble on the sensitive flesh, enjoying her warm body pressed so wildly onto mine. She was panting and moaning and whimpering into the night air.

This dance of her arching body continued for what could have been minutes or hours as I had lost all sense of time. She kept whimpering and moaning while I kept squeezing and nibbling and tracing, switching my actions between her breasts. Her body slowly sank back down to the bed as my actions eased slightly. I would gladly continue to caress and taste the sweet flesh of her breasts, but I wanted to allow her much more.

Resting my face in the between her breasts, I softly kissed the neglected skin. Leaving a trail of cool kisses down her abdomen, I paused momentarily to trace her belly button with my nose once again. As I moved closer to her lower half, I was assaulted by a heavenly scent. Her normal floral scent was largely intensified and I could only imagine how wet she was beneath her shorts based on this. My mind ran from me as I imagined all the ways to pleasure her—all the ways to bring my name to the tip of her tongue forever.

I took a moment to gaze at Bella's face. It was relaxed and pulled into a lazy smile, while her bottom lip was gently held between her teeth. Her eyes were hooded yet watching me through a veil of eyelashes. I crookedly smiled while laying a soft kiss right above her waistband. She answered my gesture with a slow stroke through my hair and a widening smile. The whole exchange was oddly erotic as my hard member agreed wholeheartedly.

Still gazing at Bella with out eyes locked to the other, I grasped her waistband between my teeth and began pulling them down. Never looking away, she raised her hips from the bed to allow easier maneuvering for me. I kept pulling, dragging the action out as long as possible. I didn't want it to end and yet there was more waiting for me. My eyes stayed glued to hers as I softly ran my hands down her smooth thighs and calves while still biting down on her shorts. Using my hands, I gently lifted her legs off the bed enough to slip the thin fabric from her.

I allowed my hands to slowly explore the smoothness and softness of her legs, never once looking from her face. Methodically my fingertips traced ever curve of every muscle until they found their way back up to her hips. It was then I allowed myself a glance at her now exposed lower half.

Her legs were already separated, resting lazily on the bed. My earlier assumptions were correct—her blue panties were soaked and her scent was amplified that much more without the barrier of her shorts. Slowly, I reached out my hand and ran my finger up the thin, wet piece of fabric, pausing briefly to place pressure over her sensitive nub. Bella's little body rocked into the air as I did this, while allowing a deep moan to leave her mouth.

Pausing to glance up at the beautiful girl who lay in front of me, I could feel my smile widening across my face.

"Bella. Love. You're blushing."

**A/N: I know I'm downright evil for ending it as I did. Yet, I felt in a twisted way it was the perfect place to stop. Please, if you read this, don't hate me. ******


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I never intended this story to go any farther than the first chapter, but Edward wanted to talk again. How could I say no to him? More Than a Dream is still up on my profile (first chapter told from Bella's perspective). I'll yap more at the end. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Truth is if someone had asked me yesterday to imagine my life at this very moment or even as it had happened over the last twenty-four hours; honestly, I'd have thought it clearly impossible. But, I suppose it's time to change my views of impossible.

…...

I never asked her to love me, but she did somehow—unconditionally and irrevocably. She loved a monster and the monster that I am loved her back.

I am so selfish and masochistic. _I am in far too deep_.

Her warmth was not meant for my chill. Her soul was not meant to reside with my damnation. And yet the silly, beautiful, wonderful woman still loved me. It is so much more than I deserve. And she deserves so much more than I can give her in return.

Yet, here she is. Bella's tiny body cradled in my arms and her warm breath washing over my cool chest. With each gentle sigh and soft whisper of my name, I find myself falling more in love.

I continued to lie there, just watching my love sleep. The soft sunlight that filtered in through the blinds created a beautiful red glint to her dark hair. A smile pulled at the corners of my lips, noticing how in this light, her hair was a dark shade of my own. Beautiful.

Reaching out my hand, I gently ran my fingers through the silky strands. My senses were assaulted by her heavenly scent as my fingers moved. I wanted nothing more than to bury my face in her hair and never move again, permanently intoxicated. In sleep, Bella had other plans as her tiny body rolled further into mine, curling her head down farther on my chest and hitching her leg over my own. I was suddenly reminded that we were both still naked from the hours before, a boyish smile gracing my lips.

Bella's eyelids fluttered gently in dream. She seemed impossibly more innocent and pure and beautiful when she slept. In dreams, reality was her making. She could erase the hurt that I couldn't in the daylight and she could find her happy ending. The selfish part of me hoped beyond all hope that I was that happy ending. Bella was my life and I knew I couldn't exist without her. And yet, she had a future that could exist without me. I would do what needed to be done to ensure she found her happy ending. It was the least she deserved out of this life.

The longer I watched Bella in sleep, the more I wanted to get lost in her deep eyes. They spoke volumes of the world and her life and reflected back a sense of life I had never known before. They had a life of their own and gave me a sense of comfort I could have only ever imagined. Before my actions truly sank in, I found myself trying to rouse my angel from her dreams.

I ran a trail of cool kisses across Bella's jaw trying to rouse her from her dreams. A beautiful blush stained her cheeks as I continued my gentle attack of her jaw while my fingers busied themselves over the silky flesh of her stomach.

"Edward."

My name escaped her lips in the most beautiful whisper. Bella's eyes were still closed, but her lips parted in anticipation for whatever would come next.

My fingers slowly slid across her stomach were they had been tracing mindless designs leaving cool trails over the flesh. Reaching Bella's hip, I rolled her over and on top me. A deep hiss escaped from her throat.

"Bella?" I ask, the confusion evident in my voice.

She didn't speak, just squeezed her brown eyes shut. After a few deep breaths, her eyes opened and she gazed upon me through the veil of her lashes. "I'm just sore. I… I mean, my hip is a little sore," answering the silent question written on my face.

I gently pulled the covers down, exposing Bella's naked backside. My heart broke as I gazed down on her bruised flesh. Resting my hand on her hip, it fit perfectly within the deep purple print marring her ivory flesh.

How could I have been so careless? I promised Bella—I promised myself—that I would never hurt her again and here I was, having broken that promise within hours of making it. I was an evil, vile monster…

I rolled Bella off me as gently as I could with the anger and self-hate coursing through me. Just as swiftly, I found myself standing several feet from the bed. Her eyes were bewildered and questioning—and above all, they held an unfathomable hurt.

How many more times could I hurt her? She didn't deserve the pain. I was worth nothing for everything I had done.

"Edwa…"

Bella started to talk, but I cut her off. At this point I felt I didn't even deserve to hear her angelic voice.

"Bella, love, you deserve so much more. I hurt you. Marred your skin without so much as a thought. I promised I would never hurt you again and I failed you as soon as I promised it."

She shifted on the bed, fully sitting up as the covers lowered to expose more of the deep purple marks. Her hips. Her stomach. Her shoulders. Her arms.

"Edward, please listen."

"No Bella. I did the greatest thing I promised you I wouldn't. I never wanted to hurt you again and just look at the mess I've made," I nearly pleaded, motioning over towards her bruised body.

I couldn't bear to look at her any longer. Though bruised and battered by my hand, Bella was still the most beautiful creature to grace this world. I had no right to look upon her beauty. The bruises made that fact all to apparent. I turned my body, resting my forehead against the wall. My hand reached up to pinch the bridge of my nose—a habit I've carried for nearly a century.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into the air.

The bed shifted again, but I couldn't pull myself to turn around. I wanted nothing more than to run. Run from here. Run from the pain. Run if that meant I'd keep Bella safe. Yet, if I were being honest with myself, I wouldn't leave. I couldn't. Not unless Bella told me to. I am far too selfish to leave on my own again.

Two warm arms encircled me from behind as Bella pressed her still naked body against me, placing a soft kiss between my shoulder blades. Much of my tension melted away as it always does when I touch Bella. Her touch was like magic, calming the monster inside.

A deep sigh escaped me. It was the only outlet for the frustration and utter desperation I felt.

"Please, please listen to me this time," Bella whispered against my back, her fingers mindlessly tracing the muscles of my abdomen. I didn't say anything allowing Bella to continue. "I'm not as breakable as you expect me to be."

I snorted. I couldn't help it. To any normal man she may not be breakable, but I am anything but ordinary. I could kill her without a thought.

Her tiny hands were suddenly gripped around my arms, tugging my body to face hers. Anger flashed in her eyes.

"Edward Cullen. Now you listen to me. These bruises are nothing worse than I have ever given myself by falling down or running into things or tripping over air. So don't you for once try to tell me how bad this truly is. I. Am. Fine." Bella punctuated the last part loudly and pointedly while poking my chest.

She stood still, glaring intently into my eyes. I found myself getting distracted by Bella's breasts pressed against me, her nipples perked up from my chill. And though she said she was fine, her discolored flesh continued to beg me to believe otherwise.

"Love, you can't expect me to believe that you are fine." My hand gently grazed down her side towards her bare ass, wishing to rub out the purple marks with my touch. They were mocking me, causing my unnecessary breathing to hitch. "I'm so sorry," I whispered again, leaning forward to kiss the bruises that peppered her collarbone as well.

Her tiny hands pushed off of me hard as a deep, frustrated sigh escaped from her.

"I can't… Edward… God, I…. Listen… Ugh…" Bella stammered as she fumed. Her eyes were smoldering and her delicate brow creased further in frustration and anger and utter annoyance.

She started again. Though her voice was tiny, it held every ounce of anger and dominance that she could possibly manage. "Edward, I am honestly not as breakable as you make me out to be. I am not a child and I am not a china doll either. I am a woman and I want you to treat me as one."

Bella closed the little gap between our bodies, pressing herself fully against my chest again. My lower half relished the contact, becoming unbelievably hard. _Traitor._

"Last night was better than anything I could have ever imagined and I would gladly be a walking, talking bruise if that meant last night wasn't just a dream or a fluke of nature. When will you see that a bruise means nothing to me, but you, you mean everything." She reached up, brushing her thumb over my cheekbone with the lightest touch. "I'd go to hell and back if that meant I could be with you. I did go to hell and back."

My eyes closed over as the words fought to sink in and the memories bombarded my thoughts. We stood there for what could have been seconds or minutes, engrossed in all the things we couldn't change. Through it all, Bella's thumb continued it's gentle exploration of my cheek. In that moment, I was putty in her hands.

Reaching up her other hand, Bella cupped my face and kissed my lips. It wasn't urgent and full of need and lust like last night. It held an unimaginable amount of love. Her lips pressed firmly against mine as if she was trying to make me understand her point, assuming her words had fallen on deaf ears.

I still found myself unconvinced that I deserved Bella or her love after everything I put her through. The pain of me walking away, leaving her broken on the forest floor; the pain of seeing me nearly throw the little life I have away to the sun; and the pain of me turning her ivory skin into purple blemishes. That ability to cause such an innocent creature pain made me the worst kind of monster.

"Bella, I'm a monster. Can't you see that?" I sighed. "Look in the mirror and tell me then that I am not a monster. I caused these," I whispered, running my fingers over her shoulders. "And these," I whispered again, as I moved my fingertips over her small hips.

Looking into Bella's expressive eyes told me she still saw otherwise. How she saw the better side of me, I will never understand. Yet, she saw into me, deeper than I could see myself.

"Love," she stated simply. "Love is what sets you apart from the monster you so claim to be. Monsters can't love. Soulless creatures can't love. You, Edward, are neither. You have the ability to love and you do. I felt it with every touch last night. I heard it in every soft whisper. I saw it written in your smile. You are a man that loves and is loved in return. Nothing else matters."

Bella's words felt so right and perfect, and yet so utterly wrong at the same time. I am still a man and I do love. I love her with anything and everything I am. I have waited ninety years for her. Yet, I am not the man she needs or deserves. Her bruised body is testament to that.

I groaned, ready to voice my thoughts. Bella deserves the truth. It's the very least I can do.

"Stop," she breathed, halting my attempts. "Stop trying to argue. I thought I lost you once, but you came back ready to love me again. You showed me that last night."

Her fingers were dancing across my chest as she spoke. The fiery feeling of her soft fingertips was indescribable in the most perfect way. The corners of Bella's full lips rose into her glorious smile as she spoke, "This isn't about humans and vampires. It's about Bella and Edward. This isn't about bruises and pain. It's about love and the lengths I am willing to go for it."

She was perfect in so many ways. I still didn't deserve her love or to be graced by her perfection. And yet, I was drawn to her, finding myself incapable of denying any desire she may wish.

"Bella…" I heard myself begin, but was swiftly silenced by Bella's soft lips against mine. I pulled away, wanting to say sorry again; to grovel; to do something, anything, to make this okay. "Bella, I…"

"Just." _Kiss._ "Shut." _Kiss._ "Up." _Kiss._

Her kisses became more than the feather light touches of moments before. They became the physical embodiment of passion and raw lust. Her delicate tongue traced my lower lip begging for entrance. As if I could say no.

Between the heat of her mouth, her intoxicating flavor and the friction of her body pressed tightly to mine, I found myself hardening impossibly more. I'd never thought it was possible, but with Bella anything is possible. She makes my dead heart beat again.

A soft moan of Bella's stilled in my mouth as our lips continued crashing against the others. Her body rocked against mine causing me the sweetest of torture. Mine was humming with the electricity coursing between our naked flesh and crackling through the air of the room.

Bella was made for me—she silently called out to the depths of my being. I only had to wait ninety years to figure that out. Her body was made to fit mine. Her heart was made to beat for mine. Her love was made to remind me that I am still a man, though continually balanced against a monster.

My hands ran down Bella's side, acting on their accord, coming to rest on her bare ass. Our tongues never paused as they pushed for dominance in a pulsing rhythm. I groaned, unable to keep it in, and honestly not caring.

The continued friction of Bella's body pushing against mine, as her hips rocked forward was pure, erotic torture. She was driving my mind to incoherency, a feat only she could accomplish. Her little hands danced over my chest, running her palms over my nipples. Another not-so-subtle groan escaped me and I felt Bella's smile against my lips, her mouth silencing my sounds of pleasure.

"Mmmm," she moaned, pulling away from my lips. As Bella's hands moved over my chest and shoulders, she began to lay kisses over the trail from her hands. Her eyes were hooded over as she moved and I could feel the beat of her heart pressed against my chest.

Beautiful. Those words weren't enough to do her justice, but they were a start. Her chestnut hair cascaded over her shoulders, tickling the space between us, as her tiny hands never paused in their exploration. It was if she were memorizing my chest and abdomen—every dip and bulge of every muscle.

I leaned down, nuzzling my nose in her hair. Her scent overwhelmed my senses, my body buzzing and my erection pressing harder against her in hopeful anticipation. _Traitor. Honestly._

A sly, gentle smile graced Bella's lips; her eyes glanced down at my prominent erection between us before looking back into my own. Her hands danced over my abdomen as they had been before she pressed a rough kiss in between my pecs.

I groaned deeply as Bella's warm hand ran over my erection, my head instantly thrown back in pleasure. Instinctively, my hands reached up, cupping both of Bella's soft breasts. A soft whimper escaped her as she pressed her forehead against my chest. Her hand kept a steady rhythm of feather light touches on the sensitive skin, betraying the erratic rhythm of her breathing.

I allowed my hands to slowly knead the mounds of flesh I held, often grazing my palm over her sensitive nipples. Each pass elicited another whimper from the beautiful creature pushed against me.

Bella drug her nails lightly on the underside of my prominent erection. I growled deeply, before ducking my head down to suck her sweet flesh below her ear. Bella's body became slightly limp, but my arms encircled her before her body even had a chance to fall.

She looked up through the thickness of her lashes, studying my face. One hand reached up tracing the contours of my face as I had done hers last night. She worked painstakingly slow over my eyebrows, around my eyes, down my nose, along my jaw and finally tracing the outline of my lips. My tongue darted out, desperate to taste her. Bella complied, letting me gently suck on two of her delicate fingers. Such a simple gesture, but so erotic at the same moment in its innocence.

My eyes closed, unable to concentrate on anything beside the sensation of Bella. Her warm body was still pressed tightly to mine. Her fingers still rested in my mouth as my tongue swirled around them. Her heart beating heavily against my chest, electricity flowing freely between us.

Without warning, Bella raised herself up on her toes and took my earlobe between her teeth. It took all I had to not bite down on her fingers in pleasure. Instead, I moaned deeply into the air. Her hand still held to my throbbing erection, gingerly stroking it. She squeezed the base before moving back to my ear. "I want you," Bella whispered as she nipped at my jaw. "Now."

Inhibitions lost, I grabbed Bella's waist raising her up and maneuvering her legs to circle my own waist. A growl escaped from deep within my chest only to be halted by another soft hiss from Bella. Instantly, I stopped my movements, already berating myself for being so careless with her.

"Edward Cullen! I swear if you stop, you can just walk right out that door or jump out the damn window for all I care…" her tiny voice growled at me through the quick breaths.

I couldn't help but laugh. I knew now was not the time for laughs, but I couldn't help but be amused by the tone in Bella's voice. It dripped with anger, but begged me all the same.

Bella opened her eyes and for the first time I truly noticed the passion and lust and unconditional love they carried. She looked beautiful in the way she gazed down upon me, her hair sticking to the light sweat on her forehead. I smiled her favorite crooked smile before placing a kiss to her collarbone and over the bruises peppering her shoulders, before urgently finding her lips.

"As you wish," I whispered in her ear as I gently sucked the pulse point just below. There is no way I can deny her. Her desires are my every wish.

Bella's body squirmed in anticipation and need against mine, as her hands raked and pulled through my hair. Our mouths were connected in an all-out battle of passion, each tongue fighting for dominance of the moment. I was taking her all in. Her taste. Her touch. Her intoxicating scent.

A frustrated growl flowed freely from her chest, causing a smile to spread between our still connected lips. She was ready. She was impatient. She wanted this now.

One hand grabbed her ass, holding her humming body against mine, as the other positioned myself at her entrance. My lower member twitched in anticipation and excitement against her wet, hot center.

I paused a moment, turning to place her back against the wall for support. I glanced down to my Bella, my eyes silently asking permission. She nodded slightly, her head rolling into the crook of my neck where she placed kiss after kiss. I pressed the head against her, inching it in. The action took most of the self-control I held to not just slam into her. But this was about Bella. What she wants is what I desire.

"I love you," I whispered into her neck before thrusting in until I was completely sheathed in her. She screamed into my neck, muffling the sounds somewhat. I stayed perfectly still though my instincts screamed at me to thrust, allowing Bella to get accustomed to the feeling once again.

Moments later, Bella's hips rocked into mine, urging me to continue. I was only too happy to accommodate. Gently I pulled nearly out and fluidly slid back in. Bella's tiny hands grabbed for my hair, knotting her fingers through the strands. I began to pick up pace, thrusting to an unheard rhythm. The sweetest of moans escaped her plump lips as I hit deep inside her core.

Her hips met mine with each thrust. Bella's eyes were hooded over, but locked intently with my own. Her beauty was enough to drive me crazy, let alone her scent or her hot, tight center surrounding me.

Our breathing came as ragged pants, though unnecessary on my part. Bella was flushed and her body coursed with adrenaline as I held her in my arms. Her back arched with each thrust causing both her and I to moan into the air at the sensation. If I believed in Heaven for myself, this would be it.

Bella was getting close, as was I. Her hips moved and met my thrusts in a desperate pace to bring her release. Desperate to bring her release before my own, I freed an arm from around her back, snaking it between us. Her swollen nub waited for my fingers, throbbing beneath my touch. Slowly I circled it over and over again earning moans and whimpers from my love. Her movements sped up more begging me to continue. In a final movement, I pinched down on her nub.

Bella screamed into the air as her walls clamped around me at her release. The tightness and heat brought about my own climax, releasing myself deep within her. We rode out the highs together, our bodies tingling and pressed to the others. Regaining some composure, I pulled out and hugged Bella impossibly closer as I cradled her in my arms.

"Mmmm. Thank you," she sighed into my neck. Her eyes were closed, but a gentle smile played on her lips.

"I love you." There were so many more things I wished to tell her, but nothing seemed as fitting. I was the one that should be thanking her. She gave me life after I had been dead for ninety years. She was my light and my love. There was nothing I wouldn't do for this woman.

Slowly I crossed the room, Bella still cradled in my arms, to her old rocking chair. I wasn't ready to let her go yet. I wanted to hold her as close as possible; to feel her heart beating against my own. Sitting in the chair, I rocked us back and forth. Bella's breathing slowed and deepened as she drifted into sleep. I smiled down at her, allowing my fingers to tuck the loose strands of hair behind her ear.

Leaning over, I took her earlobe between my teeth, gently sucking on her flesh. Even in sleep, a deep blush colored her skin in the most perfect way.

"Beautiful," I found myself whispering into the still air.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I know I had a lot of fun writing it. I don't know if I will continue this story into more chapters or if I'll just add one-shots to it as they haunt me. I do have an idea of where I want this to go if I decide to continue writing it more, so I'll just tuck that knowledge in the back of my brain. Thanks for all who favorited, commented and/or alerted the first chapter. I never really thought people would like this story, but I'm truly glad other people besides myself seem to.**


End file.
